Your brother saved me
by daughterofacountry
Summary: Amber Staples was a lonely teenager. She was bullied at school and abused at home. One day she couldn't do it anymore. She went onto her roof and got ready to jump. But then Raph stopped her. He took her back to meet his brothers, and she fell for one of them. But there's nothing she can do about it, he's the one that's least interested in her.
1. The beginning

"This time don't bother coming back down! Just jump off!" My dad screamed as I stormed up the stairs, ripping open the door to the roof. "Yeah well maybe I will! If it gets me away from YOU, why wouldn't I!" I yelled back, before slamming the door shut. I turned, leaning against it. I hid, my head in my hands, crying out in anger. I uncovered my face, walking towards the edge of the roof and laying my hands on the cool, stone ledge. I stared out at the city, at all the cars whizzing around way down below me. They were so far away, but I could get down there in seconds. All I would have to do is jump. Not even that, I would just have to fall. It would get me away from everything. The bullies at school, having to come home to my dad, drunk, as always, and screaming at me, swearing at me, hitting me. I could get away from all of it if I just fell. My mind made up, I lifted one leg onto the ledge, hoisting the rest of me up after it. I stood on the ledge, holding my arms out, letting the wind blow my hair and jacket out behind me. I held my breath, looking down at the city below me. I turned so my back was facing the edge, and prepared to let myself fall. "One." I said, trying to keep my breathing even. "Two." I closed my eyes. "And...thr-" "DON'T!" My eyes snapped open. I couldn't see anyone, but that couldn't have just been my imagination...could it? "W-who's there?" I asked. "It doesn't matter who I am, just get down from there!" The voice sounded again. "It does matter. You could be anyone. How do I know that if I get down you won't kill me or something?" I argued. "Don't you think if I wanted to kill you I would just have let you jump?" The voice argued back. "Well...yeah, I guess." I said, unable to think of a comeback. "So, are you going to get down?" The voice asked. "Only if you come to where I see you." I said. I heard a sigh. "I will, but only once you've gotten down." I wavered slightly. "Promise?" Another sigh. "Promise." I jumped down off of the ledge. "Now come where I can see you." Nothing moved. "Well?" I crossed my arms. "Move first. Just walk forward a few steps, so that you wouldn't hit the ledge if you fell backwards." The voice demanded. I was confused, and a bit nervous, but curiosity was getting the better of me, so I walked forwards. "Is that okay?" I asked. "Yeah. And one more thing. Try not to freak out, okay." Now I was even more confused, and even more curious. "Alright." I heard a whispered countdown, as if in preparation, and then he emerged from the shadows. My mouth fell open slightly. He was a giant turtle. Well, that's what he looked like anyway. "A-are you...a...turtle?" I asked. "Yeah. And the name's Raph, by the way." He said. I nodded slowly. He seemed familiar, but I would definitely remember if I'd seen a giant turtle. I racked my brains, looking him up and down. Then the wind blew, catching the lose ends of his red bandanna, making them fly out behind him, and, suddenly, something clicked and I had an unexpected flashback.  
It was about two months ago. My dad was really drunk, so I'd come up to the roof in the hope of getting some peace and quiet. That's when I saw them. Four figures, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. They were quite large, slightly strange shapes. I could only see shadows, but something about them didn't quite seem...human. Now, if I was right, I knew why.  
"There are four of you, aren't there? You and three others." I asked. He gave a small gasp, taking a step back. "How do you know that?" He demanded. "I-I've seen you before. Just as shadows, leaping around on the rooftops." He relaxed a little bit when I said 'Just as shadows'. "I take it you were up here at the time." He said. "Yeah. I come up here a lot. No one else comes up here, so it's where I come when I want to get away from my dad." I said, rubbing m hand up and down my arm nervously. "Oh. Was your dad the one shouting at you before?" He asked. I sighed. "Yeah. He does it all the time, but he's nearly always drunk, so." I looked at my feet, still rubbing my arm. "That's no excuse for telling you to jump off a roof." He said sternly. "I know, but he hates me." I said, frustration filling my voice. "Okay, I don't really know you, and you don't know me, so I'm not going to ask about your entire life, but you know about us now. Normally, people faint when they see us, and we take them back to our home until they wake up, so, I don't know how to deal with you, as you're, well, you know, still conscious." He said, rubbing the back of his neck casually. "Oh. Well if you want I'll come with you anyway." I offered. "Uh...Yeah. If that's okay." He said awkwardly. "Oh yeah, that's fine. Anything that means I don't have to go home yet is 100% approved by me." I smiled. "Alright." He went over to the fire escape and began to climb down it, before stopping and looking at me. "Do you want to come this way, or take the stairs and meet me at the bottom?" He asked. I glanced at the door. If I went that way then my dad might hear me, but I'd never been that good at climbing down stuff. Up, yes. Down, no. "Well...Oh screw it, climbing's the lesser of the two evils." I said, walking towards the fire escape. It took a while, thanks to me, but eventually we arrived on the ground. "Okay." I said, brushing dirt off of my jacket. "Where to now?" He walked to the middle of the alley, glanced around to make sure he wasn't being observed, then removed the man hole cover. "Ladies first." He said with a smirk, gesturing at he hole. "You're kidding, right? You don't seriously expect me to climb into the sewer." I scoffed. "Not kidding." He said. My face fell. "Down there. You want me. To go. Down there?" I said, stunned. "Yep. You know, I'm starting to realize just how easy the unconscious ones are." His smirk grew. I ignored him joke and crouched down, ready to lower myself in. "I can not believe I'm doing this." I muttered as I let myself drop.


	2. The beginning - Raph's version

Raph's P.O.V.

"This time don't bother coming back down! Just jump off!" I heard a muffled voice yell. Turning quickly, I saw a girl come onto the roof. "Yeah, well maybe I will! If it gets me away from YOU, why wouldn't I!" She yelled before slamming the door. Hard. I shrank back into the shadows as she leaned against the door, screaming into her hands. Then she walked towards the edge, thankfully away from me. I watched as she looked out at the city. I had just turned to leave when I heard a scuffle, like shoes on stone, and turned back to see her stood on the ledge. She was holding her arms out and the wind was blowing her hair and jacket out behind her. It made her look so peaceful and elegant, but something about her screamed pain. She turned so she was facing away from the edge. I held my breath, worried that she would see me. She didn't, and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "One." She said. One? What did she mean by one? "Two." Her eyes closed, and I suddenly realized what she was going to do. "And thr-" "DON'T!" I yelled before I could think of a better idea. Her eyes snapped open, scanning the roof. I moved further into the shadows, thankful that it was dark out. "W-who's there?" She asked. Good, clearly she hadn't seen me. "It doesn't matter who I am, just get down from there!" I cried. "It does matter. You could be anyone. How do I know that if I get down you won't kill me or something?" Oh great, she HAD to be stubborn. "Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you I would just have let you jump?" I argued. "Well, yeah, I guess." She said. "So, are you going to get down from there?" I asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Not an easy task. "Only if you come where I can see you." Why? Why did she have to say that? I sighed heavily, I didn't really have a choice. "I will, but only once you get down." I bargained. I could see her wavering. "Promise?" I sighed again. "Promise." I said. Sounding friendly was getting harder. She jumped down from the ledge. "Now come where I can see you." She said, sounding slightly nervous. I didn't move. "Well?" She crossed her arms. "Move first." I said, thinking fast to try and bide some time. "Just walk forward a few steps, so that you wouldn't hit the ledge if you fell backwards." She walked forwards, a confused expression on her face. "Is that okay?" She asked. "Yeah." I was panicking slightly now, and I knew that there was no way out. "And one more thing. Try not to freak out, okay." I took a few deep breaths. This was going to be another 'passing out' incident. My brothers were gonna kill me. "Alright." She said calmly. I gave myself a little countdown before stepping out of the shadows. Her mouth fell open slightly. So far so good, I just had to wait for her to fall...any mminute now...or...maybe not just yet. "A-are you...a turtle?" She asked. "Yeah. And the name's Raph, by the way." I answered. She nodded in reply, llooking me up and down. Okay now she seriously had to faint. Or maybe not. Wow, how crazy do you have to be to not freak out? As crazy as she is, apparently. "There are four of you, aren't there? You and three others." She said suddenly. I stepped back, shocked. "How do you know that?" I demanded. "I-I've seen you before. Just as shadows, leaping around on the roofs." Okay, fair enough I suppose. "I take it you were up here at the time." I said, unsure of what else I could say. "Yeah. I come up here a lot. No one else comes up here, so it's where I come to get away from my dad." She said, rubbing her arm. "Oh, was your dad the one shouting before?" I said. She sighed. "Yeah. He does it all the time and he's nearly always drunk." She looked down at her feet, still rubbing her arm. "That's no reason to tell you to jump offa roof." I ssaid sternly. "I know, but he hates me." She said, I could feel the frustration radiating from her. "Okay, I don't know you, and you don't know me, so I'm not going to ask about your entire life, but you know about us now. Normally, people faint and we take them to our home until they wake up, so, I don't know how to deal with you, as you're, you know, still conscious." I said, rubbing my neck casually. "Oh...well if you want I'll come with you anyway." She said. I was not expecting that. "Uh...yeah. If that's okay." I said awkwardly. "Oh yeah, that's fine. anything that means I don't have to go home yet is 100% approved by me." She smiled. "Alright." I went to the fire escape and began to climb down. Then I realized that she might not actually be able to climb down it. "Do you want to come this way, or take the stairs and meet me at the bottom?" I asked. She looked at the door, thinking. "Well...oh screw it, the fire escape's the lesser of the two evils." She said coming to the fire escape. She was quite slow at climbing, but we eventually made it to the bottom. "Okay." She said, brushing the dirt off of her jacket. "Where now?" I went to the middle of the alley, checked to see if anyone was watching, and removed the man hole cover. "Ladies first." I said with a smirk. "You're kidding, right?" She scoffed. I chuckled. "Not kidding." Her face fell. "Down there. You want me, to go, down there?" She said. "Yep. You know, I'm starting to realize just how easy the unconscious ones are." I said, my smirk growing. She ignored the comment and crouched down. "I can not believe I'm doing this." She muttered, dropping down. I chuckled again as I jumped down after her.


	3. Meeting the others

"You do realize that I can barely see down here, don't you?" I said, stretching my arms out in front of me so I wouldn't walk into anything. All Raph did was chuckle at my incompetence. "It's not funny, we're in a sewer and I can't see. Anything could be there, just waiting for me to walk into it and I wouldn't have a clue it even existed." I complained. "Fine." He sighed, taking my hand. "Does that make you feel better?" I nodded, but then realized that he might not be able to see me. "Yes...thank you." With him leading me and making sure I didn't walk into anything, we quickly made our way through the sewers, stopping when we arrived at a rather odd door. "Just to warn you, my brothers are a bit...how to put this...weird." Raph laughed, pushing the door open. I squinted in the sudden light, shying away from where the majority of it seemed to be coming from. I followed Raph through the door. We were in what seemed to be a train platform, only it was decked out so that it really did look so cool. The only thing was that the lights were so bright, I almost wished that it was dark again. "Hey guys, I'm back!" Raph yelled. "And I brought a friend...type...person!" He added. Just then a head popped up from behind the sofa. It was another turtle, only this one had an orange mask. He jumped over the sofa and bounded over to us. "Hey! My name's Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey! What's your name?" He asked. "Umm...my name's Paige." I said after a moment. "Paige..." He thought about it. "That's a pretty name. It suits you." He beamed. 'Hang on, did he just call you pretty?' My brain asked me. 'How should I know? I had to ask myself, so clearly I don't know the answer.' I answered myself. My brain was about to retaliate, but just then someone else appeared, stopping me from arguing with myself. "Raph. Who's this?" He said. He was a slightly darker shade of green to the other two...a more...intense green. The intensity was enhanced by his royal blue mask, not to mention the sapphire eyes hidden behind it. I let out a silent sigh, how was it possible for a turtle to be so...so...hot? "Oh this...ha..well, this is Paige." Raph said. "And what is..Paige..doing here?" He asked, looking me up and down. "Well, see, I...umm...I kinda..." "He saved my life." I blurted out. "Oh really?" The blue masked turtle said in disbelief. "Funny thing is, she doesn't have a single scratch on her, and if you'd saved her, surely it would have been from people who were..oh, I don't know, hurting her?" He added sternly, walking over to us and circling me. "Actually." I said defensively, drawing myself up to full height. "He stopped me from hurting myself." He stopped circling me, thinking for a moment to decided whether he actually believed me or not. He didn't actually get a chance to decide, as just then, someone else walked in. "Leonardo. Raphael. What is going on in here?" So the blue masked turtle was called Leonardo...even the name was gorgeous. Both him and Raph quickly turned to face the voice. "Master Splinter."


	4. Master Splinter

I looked in the direction the voice had come from and nearly fell over. It belonged to a giant rat. I blinked a few times and discreetly pinched my arm, just to make sure it really was there. 'Of course it's there.' My brain told me. 'You came down into the sewer with a mutant turtle, don't let a mutant rat surprise you." As much as I hated to admit it, my brain was right, I couldn't let this phase me, if I fainted now then I would be being really rude. "What is this young lady doing in the lair?" The rat demanded. "Raph brought her!" Leonardo cried, quickly stepping away from me. "Is this true, Raphael? Was it you who brought her here?" Raph looked at the floor. "Yes sensai. I wasn't sure what else I could do." He said. The rat nodded, but he clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer. I suddenly realized that I was still drawn up defensively and let myself relax a little. I tried to do it slowly, so as not to be noticed, but the movement drew his eyes to me. "Perhaps it would be better if I were to ask you for the story." He said to me. 'You're in trouble now.' My brain said tauntingly. 'Shut up.' The rest of me hissed at it, but it didn't make any difference, I knew I was in trouble. I'd have to say that I was going to jump off a roof, that's not exactly the sort of thing that people generally let go unexplained. I'd have to say about my dad, about school, about mum leaving, I'd leave out the part about...well, I couldn't even bring myself to think it, so I'd have to leave it out. "What is your name, young lady?" The rat asked, ripping me from my thoughts. "Paige. Paige Copperfield." I said, having to remind myself how to be audible. "I am Master Splinter. Now, Paige, would you care to tell me how you met my son?" I looked down awkwardly, shuffling my feet around in my shoes. He looked at me, and seemed to almost read my mind. "Would you rather talk privately?" He asked. I nodded, and he gestured for me to go past and through the door behind him. I did so, glancing back at the three turtles. Raph nodded his head slightly at me, Mikey waved enthusiastically, and Leonardo just stood, staring at me with an almost disapproving look in his deep, perfect eyes. I could have looked into his eyes forever, never caring for a second that the look in them wasn't friendly, but I knew that I had to keep walking, and also that if I didn't my brain would yell at me again, so, I did. Master Splinter entered the room after me and closed the door behind him. "Take a seat, my dear." He said, sitting on a small cushion on the floor. 'Hey, hey, you should so say 'Where to?' haha.' My brain joked. I very nearly slapped myself in the head, but that would have made me look insane, so I didn't. Instead, I sat on a different cushion on the floor and began to tell him the events of the evening.


	5. She may stay

After just over an hour of explaining to Master Splinter, I re-emerged into the main area of the lair. Once again the light shocked me and I started to shrink back into the room I had just exited, only to find myself walking into Master Splinter. I jumped away from him, turning to face him and spun round again as I jumped into someone else. My heart then had its own turn to leap. Straight into my mouth. I'd jumped right into Leonardo. I felt my face flood scarlet as he stood glaring at me, his face only inches from mine. My mouth opened as I tried to think of something to say, however, seeing as I failed, closed again shortly after. 'Step back! Step! Back!' My brain instructed. I obeyed as I couldn't think of what to do myself. I stepped back, my head automatically changing angle so I was looking at the floor and my hands clasping together and moving up near my neck. My head shook slightly, causing my hair to dislodge from behind my ears and fall so it was hiding my face. I couldn't see him anymore, but I could feel his eyes on me. It felt as though they were burning right through me, into my core, into my soul. I was amazed that I'd been able to move before, as I most definitely couldn't now. I was frozen to the spot, unable to even shift my feet awkwardly in my shoes, and that was my main quirk, I did it all the time, but I couldn't do it now. He didn't move either, both of us just stood like statues, him staring at me, me staring at the floor. Master Splinter didn't say anything, he just stood behind me, observing quietly. The atmosphere in the room grew denser and denser until Mikey and Raph entered the room, along with another turtle, this one wearing a purple mask, and broke the silence. "Hey Paige, this is Donnie." Mikey said. I snapped my head round, extremely grateful that he'd put a stopper in the awkward silence. "Hi Donnie." I said, as happily as I could while I could still feel Leonardo's eyes burning through me. "Hello." Donnie said, giving me a small wave. What followed was a few minutes of awkward silence where no one spoke, then Master Splinter speaking up. "Raphael, perhaps it would be wise for you to escort Paige home." He said. I gasped, it was only 11pm, my dad would still be up. He'd be a lot more drunk than when I left, not to mention a lot more angry. "I can't go back yet, my dad will kill me." I pleaded, turning to Master Splinter. "Sensai, could Paige maybe stay here for a while? Just until it's safe for her to go home." Raph asked. "Yeah! Can she?" Mikey added. Master Splinter closed his eyes, thinking it over. When he reopened them, he said. "She may stay." Mikey cheered happily, Raph smirked, Donnie smiled sweetly and Leonardo looked kind of like he wanted to shoot me. Luckily he was then distracted, as a familiar tune started playing on the television. Leonardo dashed over, sitting on the floor as close to the screen as he could get. I recognized the tune as the theme of Space Heroes, and my heart broke as I realized why I knew what it was. Space Heroes had been Theodore's favorite show, before...before...before they got him.


	6. My little brothers

My eyes shut tightly as I tried to stop the tears from spilling. But I couldn't keep them closed for long; in the darkness of my own mind, all I could see was them. My little brothers. I opened my eyes again to get rid of the images, but it didn't work, the only thing it did was let the turtles see the tears that now ran down my cheeks. "Excuse me." I said meekly, walking quickly around them, out the door and into the dark path that me and Raph had come down. I leaned against the wall, giving in to the tears and letting myself sob freely. The door opened and I turned away from it to hide my tears. I couldn't hide my breathing though. "Paige. What's wrong?" Raph asked. "The theme. I'm sorry, I just couldn't." I said between sobs. "Hey, it's okay. And, I know it's a bad show, but seriously, why did it, do this to you?" I sniffed, trying to stop myself crying. "Theodore." The sobs started up again. "It was his favorite show." Raph gently spun me round and wrapped his arms around me awkwardly in an attempt to comfort me. When I'd managed to stop sobbing, he took me back into the lair. I tried not to look at the television as he lead me through to the kitchen. A small tortoise was sitting on the counter, munching contentedly on a leaf. "This is Spike." Raph said, gesturing at the tortoise. "I talk to him when I don't wanna talk to anybody else, or I'm upset or something. I would listen myself, but I'm really not very good this sort of thing, so I probably wouldn't be any help. But Spike can be, so, you can talk to Spike." He said. "Thank you." I murmured. Raph left and I was left with Spike . Before long I found myself telling him my whole story, even though I knew he couldn't respond. Maybe that was why it was so easy. "Well Spike, " I began. "Theodore and Dominic were my little brothers and...well...it's my fault they're dead."


	7. Where am I?

Slowly, I poked my head through the door of the flat that I live in. There was my dad, passed out on the couch, as always. At least he wasn't going to hurt me if he was unconscious. I stepped through the door, closing it silently behind me, and tiptoed past my dad and into my room. Dumping my jacket on my computer chair I flopped down on my bed, put my headphones on and pressed play. The music blared into my ears, making me feel separated from the rest of the world, and making me feel safe. Then I heard a noise. A crash, one that definitely was not part of the music. Not even pressing pause I lifted the headphones from my ears, leaving them resting round my neck so I could still hear the music, it was my favourite song, after all. I waited a little while, but didn't hear another crash, so reached for my headphones again. Just as my fingers met the plastic, I heard a second crash. It was just outside my window, on the fire escape. And closely followed by a light tapping on the window. I guessed it might be one of the turtles and got up. Grabbing one curtain in each hand I threw them aside, and froze. It wasn't a turtle. It was one of...them. The people that broke my family apart, drove my mother away, killed my brothers, haunted my nightmares, and now had come back for me. I backed away from the window, fell over my school bag and continued to scramble away while on the floor. He smashed through the window and jumped into my room. I tried to get away, but found myself in the corner of my room as he approached. He got nearer and nearer. By instinct, I covered my head with my arms, curled up as small as possible, buried my face in my knees and screamed.  
Then I sat bolt upright with a small scream, my breathing fast and my palms sweaty. I looked around frantically, not knowing where I was, and backing up until I was scrunched right in the corner of...a...couch? I was on a couch, with a blanket on my legs. I kicked the blanket off of me. Where was I? I didn't know. It was so bright that I could barely see, and my eyes were burning, but I couldn't close them. They couldn't adjust to the sudden light, but they still stayed wide, trying to get a glimpse of anything that could tell me where I was. Tears started to run down my cheeks and I really started to panic. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Paige!" It called. I heard heavy footsteps running towards me, but I still couldn't see who they belonged to. "Paige! Are you okay!? Paige!" " "Raph!?" I cried. "Yeah, it's Raph. You're safe now, you can calm down." He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me in an attempt to console me. After a few minutes, he pulled away. My eyes finally adjusted. I knew where I was now, I didn't have to panic anymore. I was still with the turtles, I'd fallen asleep on their couch, that had just been a nightmare. "Paige? What's wrong? I mean, I know you had a bad dream, cuz you were just asleep, but, what was it about? It seemed bad." I took a moment to make sure my breathing was even. "They were coming back for me. They came back to kill me." I said. "Who came back?" Raph asked, risking a quick sideways glance. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his brothers stood in the doorway with Master Splinter. "The Demonic Angels."


	8. Explaining the situation

"So, these Demonic Angel, things, aren't demons OR angels. They're just...things? Is that what you're saying?" Mikey asked after I'd explained the dream to the four of them.  
"No...they're people, but..they dress like...things...It's hard to explain." I sighed, running a hand through my scruffy black hair.  
"And why exactly would they be coming back for you?" Asked Donnie.  
"Well, they killed my brothers a few years back. Theodore and Dominic. They tried to kill me too, but, I got away. I've been hiding from them ever since."  
"Okay, but, why did they want the three of you dead in the first place?" Donnie inquired, trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.  
"That's kind of where it gets complicated. See, my mother used to work for them. She didn't kill or hurt anyone, she didn't even get involved in any fights. She did the science side of stuff. They were working on giving people superpowers, and, she was in charge of testing the elixirs. She hated using innocent people that the others had collected as test subjects, so she tested a lot of them on herself. Too many of them reacted with each other and cancelled each other out for her to gain any powers, but her DNA was altered. That meant that when she had me, and later on, my brothers, our DNA wasn't right either. But not all the changes made got passed onto us. Certain things didn't have their counterparts, so they weren't cancelled out. That left us with obvious traces of the experiments. My mother kept it secret. We weren't allowed anywhere that she wasn't, or that someone she trusted wasn't, so she could be sure we would be safe. But they found out that we carried evidence, an once they get a target, they stop at nothing to make sure they're disposed of." The four turtles and their sensai listened intently as I explained.  
"So basically, you're a mutant too!" Mikey cried, grinning hugely and hugging me.  
"Yeah, I guess I am. I never thought of it that way." I said, patting his arm awkwardly as he hugged me.  
"What I don't get is why you would get this dream now. I mean, if they've been lookin' for ya for all this time and haven't found ya, well, maybe they aren't as good at this as you thought. Maybe you're safe where you are" Raph said.  
"I was safe. I think the dream's a warning. A warning that I'm not safe any more. I think they've worked out where I am. And it's not just the dream making me think that. For a little while now, I've felt like I was being watched. I changed my whole image after last time. Cut and died my hair, got coloured contact lenses, completely changed the style of clothing I wore. I did everything I could to ensure I wasn't recognised, which is why I think they were watching me for a while. They had to find out if it really was who they were looking for. I think the dream was to tell me that they have."  
"Wow. So what did you used to look like?" Mikey said, clearly distracted from the main topic.  
"Well, my hair was a light brown and a lot longer, and my eyes still are brown. Well actually they're more of a hazel colour, but still."  
"So, you actually chose to have green eyes?" Raph asked, looking into my faked forest green eyes with his natural emerald ones.  
"Yep. Black hair and green eyes, apparently it's the sexiest combo and I had to change from being cutesy, so that's what I went for."  
"Can we get back onto topic here?" Leonardo snapped. "You said they were working on superpowers, what if since the last time you encountered them they figured out how to create them? What if they're a lot stronger than they were last time?"  
"They won't have done it. My mom ran away after my brothers were killed. She thought I'd been killed too, otherwise she would've stayed, but she wiped all the data from every computer. Took the paperwork and burnt it. Then she went into hiding. I don't know where she is, or if she's even alive, but either way, they had to start from scratch. They had nothing to go on. No data, no records, not even any left over elixir, or ingredients. My mom got rid of everything." I said. This whole time Donnie had just been staring into space, as if in a trance, but now he snapped back to reality.  
"Did you or your brothers have any powers? Could you...do anything? Anything at all out of the ordinary?" He asked. I racked my brain. I tried so hard to keep myself detached from any thought of my brothers, so remembering if they could do anything was hard. For a while I couldn't think of anything, and then it hit me.  
"Theodore could remember literally anything. Doctors said he had either an eidetic or a photographic memory, they never discovered which, but to me it didn't fit into either of those. He remembered everything. Everything he'd ever heard, everything he'd ever seen, even right back to the day he was born. Nothing was forgotten, no memories were repressed, he even remembered some things that he said were from a past life. I know you might not believe in that sort of thing, but he did. Dominic, he was different. He could make anything out of anything. He could just see it. He could see exactly how to cut or bend or shape anything so that it would fit perfectly to anything else. No measuring, no practise, he just...did it." I said, smiling fondly, but sadly, at the memories of my little brothers.  
"What about you? Can you do anything?" Donnie pressed for information, scribbling down what I'd said about my brothers.  
"I see things. People. Situations. Bad things, mostly, but, stuff that will happen, stuff that is happening. I haven't done it in a long time, but I think that's what this dream was."  
"What was the last thing you saw? Before the dream." A tear rolled down my cheek.  
"The man from the dream...snapping Dominic's neck."


	9. Leaving

"Oh crud! What time is it?" I said suddenly. Donnie had been trying to get me to remember other stuff I'd seen, and if either me or my brothers had a second ability. I didn't tell him, but I had a suspicion that I might. I wasn't sure though, I hadn't had a chance to test it.  
"Around 3:30, but Paige-" Donnie said, then I cut him off.  
"I should probably be getting home now. Dad usually wakes up at four-ish and moves himself from the sofa to his room, and he gets really mad if I'm not home." I explained, standing up. Donnie sighed, obviously disappointed that he was losing his information source, but stood up as well.  
"Let us take you there. You said some of the visions are things that are currently happening, and if the dream was one of those things, someone would have been there. They could be waiting for you."  
"He's right Paige, we should go with you." Raph said. "Just in case." He grabbed his weapons, I recognised them as sais, and got kind of excited. I'd never seen one in real life before.  
"Oh my god, you have sais! That's so cool!" I cried. He looked at me weirdly, then spun one in his hand, showing it off. "Awesome." I breathed.  
"If you like those, check out these babies." Mikey said cheekily, twirling a nun-chuck with one hand while holding another. I grinned at him.  
"Uhhh...I have a bo staff." Donnie interjected, leaning on his staff.  
"When you're done showing off, we were going to take Paige home." Leonardo said, pushing past his brothers and walking towards the door. I turned to follow him, and spotted to shapes strapped to his back and gasped.  
"O. M. G. Does he have what I think he has?"  
"If by that you mean katanas, yeah, he does." Raph said.  
"That's epic! Katanas are SO cool." I said in awe, then dashed forward to catch up with Leonardo.  
'What are you doing? It's pretty obvious he doesn't like you one bit, why are you running after him?' My brain asked me.  
'I don't know, I just am.'  
'WHY?'  
'Oh shut up.' I instructed. Then I caught up with him, just as he was walking out the door. I stopped running and took a few steps to match his pace. He just looked at me sternly out of the corner of his eye.  
"Hi." I said after a few minutes of intense silence. He didn't reply. Which made the following silence more intense than the last. I heard Raph yelling at Mikey somewhere behind us and chuckled.  
"They always like that?" I asked.  
"Yep." He said. Yay, a one word answer. Still, better than nothing, I suppose. I was trying to think of something else to say, but we reached the bit of sewer that I couldn't see anything in, so had to abort that task and focus on trying to avoid things that I didn't even know if they existed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Leo's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ugh, this conversation's so awkward. Why couldn't she just have stayed back with the others? I mean, sure, she knows where we're going, but her trying to make small talk is just...ugh. And now she's...wait, what is she doing? I stopped walking, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She realised that I stopped and stops to, turning to look at me, but it's like she can't even tell where I am anymore.  
"Uhhh...Are you okay?" I ask. She sighs.  
"Yeah, I just can't see anything. It's too dark."  
"Really? This is actually one of the lighter parts."  
"Yeah, but light has drastic effects on my eyes. Make it a little lighter or darker than I'm used to and my eyes don't know what they're doing. No eye doctors can find anything wrong with them though, which is weird." She shrugged. I began walking again, and she tried to follow, but tripped over something that she hadn't seen. I spun round, catching her before she could fall. I pretended I hadn't seen her blushing, and held her there for a minute so she could get her balance back. Her hands were against my plastron and I found myself looking into her eyes as I held her. She looked scared, but not at the same time. I put it down to her not being able to see and released her once I thought she'd gotten her balance back properly. We started walking again, but she kept stumbling. I sighed.  
"Here." I said, picking her up awkwardly. "Now you won't keep tripping on stuff." Not quite knowing what to do, she ended up with one arm over my shoulders and one hand on the top of my plastron. Not that she needed them there, she barely weighed anything so I had no problem holding her up. She probably just did it to make herself feel more secure. I was glad my brothers were quite a way behind us, if they saw this they'd make fun of me for weeks. But I was only doing it so she didn't keep nearly falling. That was it. But they wouldn't see it that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Paige's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So now I was in his arms. Not awkward at all. Except in every possible way. Hopeful he couldn't see my blush, I kept my head down as much as possible. When we got to the ladder to the surface he put me down so he could open the manhole. He climbed up and reached down to pull me up after him. We were in the same alley me and Raph had been in before. We waited for the others to surface.  
"So, I'll go in the front door and take the stairs up, you guys climb up here and wait on the roof. Me and my dad live on the top floor, so, if anything happens, I can get there quickly." I said. They nodded and began scaling the fire escape. I went round to the door. Passing through the communal area, I opened the door to the stairwell and began to ascend, listening for any noise. I heard muffled snores as I passed some of the doors of my neighbours, and shouting and crashes from one flat. But those sounds were perfectly normal to me. Reaching my front door, I took a deep breath before turning the handle. No weird sounds. In fact, no sounds at all. That was weird. Why couldn't I hear dad snoring? Slowly, I closed the door behind me and made my way to the living room. Before I got there, my knees buckled, my head started pounding and I got a vision.

The living room window was wide open, a strong wind billowing out the curtains and whipping my hair and jacket around. The same man as in the dream was stood by the window, holding a knife to my dad's throat. I shout and cry, begging him to let dad go, but he doesn't. He watches me cry and angles the life slightly, drawing blood, just so he can laugh when me and my dad both cry out. Helpless, I just watch as he slits my father's throat, then leaps out the window, leaving me with a bleeding corpse.

My heart in my throat, I push myself off the floor and stumble into the living room. There's my dad, sat in his armchair, snoring. Exactly where he always is. But I know it won't stay that way. I run into my room, grab my backpack and begin to pack some clothes, my laptop, and anything else I think I might need. I think about taking my mobile, but I don't have any friends that would worry about me if I went missing, and someone might be able to track it. So I leave it behind. Once I'm done, I go back out into the living room to wake my dad and tell him to pack too, but I don't need to wake him. He's being held by the open window, with a knife at his throat. The situation plays out exactly as it did in the vision.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as my father's body falls to the floor. I run to his side and drop to my knees, shaking him, praying that by some bizarre miracle he's alive. But no, all I achieve is getting blood on myself. The turtles, having heard the noise, rush down from the roof and through the open window. They stop dead in their tracks when they see the scene before them. Then Raph, very awkwardly, kneels next to me, a fair distance away from my dad, and pulls me towards him. I cry into his shoulder while he hesitantly rubs one hand up and down my back.  
"Maybe...maybe it's not really that bad a thing. I mean, he abused you Paige. You don't have to go through that any more." Raph said, trying to see a silver lining to this. I pushed him away harshly, tears streaming down my cheeks, and stand up so I'm towering over him.  
"YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU!? HE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT!" I screamed at him, then ran out of the room, through the front door, down all the stairs, out the door of the building, and down so many streets and round so many corners that I lost all track of where I was, somehow remembering to grab my backpack on the way. Eventually I couldn't run any more, and broke down sobbing in the middle of nowhere, not knowing where I was, where I could go, or what I was meant to do next.


	10. Find her

I sat in the middle of the road for some time, just weeping and screaming and yelling at no one. I didn't care if anyone could hear me, or if I woke anyone up, or if people were watching me from behind their curtains, all I cared about was the fact that my dad had been murdered, and there wasn't a single person in the whole world that I could run to. I'd screamed at the one person who'd ever tried to stop me from killing myself and ran away from him. I didn't know where I was, or how to get back, or if the turtles would find me. But I did know that the angels would. If I just stayed there long enough, one of them would come get me, I'd be taken somewhere far, far away, without a trace I'd ever existed being left behind, and they'd run tests on me. They'd take my blood and use it to make themselves stronger, or create others with powers. Was that all I had left in the world to look forward to? No future? No life? No happy ending? Was I really doomed to spend the rest of my life as a test subject? I may as well be dead, it wouldn't matter what they did to me then. And Raph had no idea where I was, so he wouldn't be able to stop me like before, neither would any of his brothers. But how to do it? There were some pretty tall buildings around me, but I knew they'd be locked. I had no idea what to do, but then it hit me. I didn't have to do anything. I was in the middle of a freaking road. Sooner or later something would come along, and not see me in the darkness. And if I were to lay down it would make me even less visible. So that was what I did. I let myself collapse fully onto the floor and stayed as still as a statue, just waiting and waiting. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, I saw headlights, and they were heading straight for me.

-  
Leo's P.O.V.

Me and my brother's stood shocked for a minute after Paige ran out. After entering to see her covered in the blood of her dead father and her screaming at Raph, it was understandable that we were a bit lost for words. And actions. Raph seemed to recover pretty quickly, getting up off the floor and walking towards the window.  
"We have to go after her." He said sternly, looking out at the streets and trying to spot her.  
"I'm sure she'll come back." Mikey said. "She'll probably want some time to herself after what happened."  
"No Mikey, Raph's right. We have to find her. People are after her and she's freaking out, we can't leave her out there alone." I said, also walking over to the window to see if I could locate her. I was only vaguely aware of my brother's agreeing with me due to my rapid scanning of the streets, but once I knew they had I signalled for them to follow me and ascended back onto the roof. I thought I'd be able to spot her from there, but no. I couldn't see her anywhere.  
"Man, that girl moves quick. She's, like, nowhere." Mikey said, peering around. I frowned, knowing he was right. She had moved quickly.  
"Split up." I instructed. "I'll go north, Raph, you go west, Donnie, east and Mikey...you go with Donnie. Whoever finishes their search first goes south. If you find her activate the distress signal on the t-phones."  
"When ya hear it, move fast." Raph added quickly. "Who knows what coulda happened to her by the time we find her."  
"As long as we find her before anyone else does, I'm sure she'll be fine." Donnie said. Raph turned to face him, and actually looked worried.  
"I dunno...before I brought her down to the lair...she was gonna jump off the roof." He said, then proceeded to head off in a general western direction. Me, Donnie and Mikey exchanged worried looks, then I nodded and leapt to another roof. Glancing back to check the others were on their way, which they were, I sped up. Now I knew what Raph had saved her from, even though I didn't know her very well, or, at all really, I couldn't help but be afraid of what she might do if we didn't find her.  
After searching for over half an hour with no sign of her, or any word from my brothers, I was considering calling them and suggesting heading back. There was the chance that she could have gone back, after all. But just as I was about to reach for my t-phone, I saw a shadow illuminated on the road. There was only a little bit of light on it, but it seemed slightly...person shaped. Quickly descending from the roof I was on, I made my way closer to the shadow. As I drew closer, the light became brighter, and I saw clearly that it was her. I activated the distress signal on the t-phone to tell the others I'd found her. As I was tucking the t-phone back into my belt, I became aware that the light was even brighter now. Looking across, I saw a large truck heading straight for Paige. Without thinking, I darted forward, sweeping her up off the road and rolling onto the pavement with her in my arms.  
Looking down at her, I saw her staring at me with wide, red eyes. Her face tear stained and she looked utterly exhausted. She burst out crying afresh as she lay there, grazes clearly visible on her arms, and all I could think to do was hold her as I waited for my brothers to arrive.


	11. Could it be?

Paige's P.O.V

I knew that Leo was uncomfortable with me weeping in his arms, but I couldn't stop. I'd been saved again, when I knew I wasn't worth it. People got killed because of me. I was all alone now, my brothers were dead, my father was dead, my mother was probably dead too. The only people in the world who seemed to care about what happened to me at all were four mutant turtles that I barely even knew, and wouldn't be able to let myself become friends with in case they got hurt too.  
Leo was trying to calm me down though. He held me tightly, awkwardly petting my hair with one hand and quietly shushing me. It was obvious he didn't really know what to do, but the hair petting was actually helping. Not enough to stop me crying, but it was helping. We seemed to have been lying there for hours before his brothers arrived, though I knew it had only been minutes. Leo stood to greet them, and pulled me up after him. I stumbled a little as I stood, but soon regained my balance. I was aware of them all talking to me. Raph and Mikey asking if I was alright, Leo telling them where he'd found me, and Donnie asking if I was hurt at all. But I couldn't hear any of them. Their images began to blur, and the world spun. Before I knew what was happening, I was falling, and everything went black.

-  
Leo's P.O.V

I darted forward to catch Paige as she passed out, but Raph already had her in his arms, lifting her away from the cold tarmac.  
"She's freezing, we gotta get her back to the lair." He said. The air of urgency in his voice was something I didn't hear often, not from Raph anyway, and so I nodded instantly.  
"We have to go back to the alley next to her building, we don't know the sewers in this part of the city." I instructed. After the others agreed, we set off, staying on the ground, but sticking in the shadows so we wouldn't be seen. We quickly reached our target destination, and descended into the sewers. From there, we hurried back home.  
"Leo, you tell Splinter what happened. I'll help Donnie check for injuries." I hated it when Raph ordered me about like that. Normally I would  
have said something about it, but now wasn't the time. So instead I walked to our Sensai's room, knocking gently on the door.  
"Enter." Came the familiar voice, and I did as I was bidden, closing the door behind me. I moved silently and knelt in front of my master, bowing my head in respect.  
"What is it you wish to discuss, Leonardo?" He asked, and I lifted my head again.  
"Sensai...when we escorted Paige home...at first everything was okay, but we hung round on the roof just in case. We never saw anyone enter, but...we heard her screaming. We went straight down, and the only people in the room were her and her father...but her father was dead. Before you get the wrong idea, it wasn't Paige that did it, it was the Demonic Angels...whoever they are... We..well, Raph tried to comfort her, but she ran away. It took us ages to find her again, we split up and searched different parts of the city. I found her...she was lying in the middle of the road...about to get run over. I got her out the road in time, but I didn't know what to do, she couldn't stop crying and I had no idea what to say. I pressed the alert button on the T-phone, and the others found us, then she passed out, and we brought her back here. She's in the lab right now, Donnie's checking her for injuries." I said, watching Splinter carefully for his reaction. After a minute or so of still silence, he nodded his head, before quickly leaving. I followed him to the lab, keeping my distance from everyone. Donnie was rushing around, gathering different pieces of equipment to run a few tests, while Raph was stood beside Paige; who was lying on the cot; and was holding her hand tightly. It was then I knew he liked her. The look in his eyes showed everything. He didn't even know her, he'd only met her a few hours ago. So why did his eyes look like that? Why did he look so scared? Why did he look like it would completely ruin him if anything happened to her, if she ever got hurt? Surely it couldn't be...after only knowing her for such a short period of time...Raph was in love with her...could it?


	12. Now that you're awake

-Paige's P.O.V.-

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, unaware of where I was, how I'd gotten there, or how long I'd been there. But what I did know was that I was safe. I slowly lifted my head, only to see Raph fast asleep in a chair next to the bed I was laying on. He looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept in days. Like he'd been trying not to sleep, but had finally passed out from exhaustion. His hand rested on the edge of the bed, only a couple inches from mine. Had he been holding my hand, and let go when he fell asleep? Was I really that important that he stayed awake watching over me, and holding my hand? No. He couldn't have done. I couldn't be. He didn't even know me for crying out loud. He'd probably been made to sit next to me, and had just fallen asleep because he was bored.  
"You're awake. Good, I was getting worried." A voice said suddenly, pulling me from my thoughts. I pulled my eyes from Raph, directing them towards the door instead. There, I saw Donnie. He looked tired too, but not as tired as Raph. "In fact, we were all getting worried. Him especially; he wouldn't leave your side, no matter how much we tried to reason with him. Guess he's really taken a shine to you. ..How do you feel?" He asked, moving over to me. I opened my mouth to speak, and clutched at the outside of my throat. It felt as though someone had shoved a knife down my throat, but I suppose it's normal to feel like that after being unconscious.  
"Well...my throat hurts..." I croaked out.  
"I'm not surprised. I'll get you some water after I check you over. ..Any other problems, or do you feel relatively okay?" I took a moment to move my arms and legs slightly. They were a little stiff, but it wasn't anything to complain about. That was when everything came flooding back to me. Everything about the demonic angels, and the visions...and my dad.  
"...Physically...yeah...I'm pretty much okay..." I whispered. Donnie seemed to understand what had just happened,not surprising really, as the look on my face didn't exactly conceal much.  
"Of course. I wouldn't expect you to be perfectly normal mentally. It's perfectly normal for you to be a little messed up right now, I'd be more worried if you weren't. ...But I'm glad you're alright physically. I can see you've still got some grazes, you got pretty scraped up when Leo grabbed you out the road, but it's nothing too major. They should heal within a couple weeks. ...Anyway...I'll just go and fetch you that water. Ill right back." He said, smiling faintly at me, before leaving the room, and purposefully slamming the door. Raph woke with a start, his face lighting up when he saw my eyes were open, and looking at him.  
"Paige! You're awake!" He exclaimed happily, snatching my hand up in his. Seeing the look of surprise on my face, he quickly dropped my hand again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as his face turned red.  
"Yeah...I am." I croaked, my breath catching in my throat as I spoke, causing me to cough violently. Evidently, Donnie heard the coughing, as he came rushing back in with a glass of water, nearly spilling it in his haste as he handed it to me.  
"Here. Try not to talk too much, not until your throat stops hurting. You only just woke up, and we don't want you to strain yourself." He said, as I took small sips of the cold, refreshing beverage. Not wanting to start another coughing fit, I simply gave him a thumbs up to show I agreed with him.  
Feeling as though I was being watched, I turned my head to look at Raph again, only to find him staring at me with what seemed to be a look of confusion, wonder, and curiosity.  
"S-Sorry...I-It's just...your eyes. ...They're really beautiful. ...You should never have covered them with contacts." He stammered. So my contacts were gone. I couldn't have taken them out, so that meant someone else had. That's kinda weird, knowing someone other than me removed my contact lenses from my eyes.  
"I hope you don't mind, I had to take your contacts out while you were out. Don't worry, I was as careful as could be, I only touched the lenses, not your actual eyes; that was hard, not to mention time consuming, but I managed it; and once they were removed I made sure they were properly cleaned and stored in a sterile container." Donnie explained. I simply nodded in response, sipping on my water, I was really quite freaked out by the idea of him removing my contacts, but I had bigger fish to fry. Number one on my list was figuring out if my legs were going to hold me when I tried to stand, which I wasn't sure they would, but I had to give it a go at some point, right? I finished my water, before slowly sitting up and moving my legs off the bed.  
"Are you sure you wanna-" Donnie started, but I silenced him by holding up my hand. Slowly, hesitantly, I placed my feet on the floor, shuddering slightly as the cold touched my skin. I carefully pushed myself up onto my feet, wobbling slightly. Raph reached out to grab my arm, but I held my hand up to him too, and he stopped. I guess they take notice of small gestures.  
'If only all guys were this easy to deal with.' My brain said. I cringed inwardly, why on earth did my brain think that was appropriate? 'Hey, maybe you could control Leonardo like that too...' it added.  
"Shut up." I muttered. It took a moment before I realised I'd said it out loud, and looked awkwardly at both Raph and Donnie, who were looking back at me with confusion clear in their eyes. There was no way I could explain without making them think I was crazy...or...crazier than they already thought I was, so I just gave a little awkward laugh. In a flash of odd luck, it made me start coughing again, forcing me to sit back down, and the boys to forget about the random muttering.  
"You just stay put." Donnie urged, gently placing a hand on my shoulder and guiding me backwards until I was laying down again.  
Useless. That was how I felt. Useless and pathetic.  
While I lay there, distracted by my brain, which was thinking for itself again, with no input from me, Donnie managed to silently convince Raph to leave, though he didn't want to. But he was exhausted, and I was awake, so it wasn't like he had to wait up anymore, so when he finally gave in, it was probably to go to bed. When he was gone, Donnie took the chair he'd been occupying, and cleared his throat, shutting my brain up and allowing me to return to reality.  
"Umm...Paige...I completely understand if you say no...you've been through a lot in the past few days, but...now that you're awake...I really do need to ask you some more questions...you know...about your powers...and...and the Demonic Angels."


End file.
